


Sugar Step and Bitter Coffee

by silovie



Series: 【嗨喽现实交错】糖果舞步与苦涩咖啡 [1]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 二阶堂 x TETSUYAhighlow和现实之间的平行世界，角色和真人的crossover，没有二阶堂铁的tag借用橘铁（有一点关联如题，糖放在第一位小吉和隆二友情客串NPC
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Series: 【嗨喽现实交错】糖果舞步与苦涩咖啡 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

马路上行人稀少，工作日的白天向来如此，尤其这片区域还远离市中心。

沿街的店铺却不少，风格位于老旧的商店街和时髦的购物区之间。

想到商店街，二阶堂有些烦躁。工作时他少不了和那里的人牵扯，倒不是什么坏家伙，只是些认死理拳头又硬的傻瓜罢了。

也许在别人眼里，他自己也聪明不到哪儿去。年纪轻轻却成天跟着糟老头子们混在一起，尖牙利爪收放得中规中矩，反而是比他更年轻的后辈艺高人胆大，直接挤掉上级取而代之。原本论能力，大家都以为他才会是第一个跃过龙门的。

说不上厌倦，更说不上胆怯，当找到真正想要的东西时，有些人才会有所变化，甚至完全变成另一番模样。

背头梳得一丝不苟的高大男子驻足片刻，将手揣进夹克外套的口袋又继续前行。二阶堂迅速终止即将发散的思绪，在休息时间不去过多地想工作上的事是他的原则。

一个木制的路标出现在拐角，歪斜地插在院门边的泥土里。二阶堂走近一看，箭头形状的木板上漆着一串英文，最后几个字母越来越小，滑稽地挤作一堆，默默展示着刷漆人的拙劣技术。

Dance Earth Party，姑且像店名，看不出卖什么。他环顾四周，院门、墙边等本来应该挂着招牌的地方都空无一物。

空气中飘着一丝甜意，当他走进院内后那味道变得更加馥郁，有酒精的余韵，还融入了别的说不上名字的香气。午后时分喝酒虽然尚早，但今天二阶堂没别的要紧事，偶尔放松一下，喝顿不用紧绷神经的酒也不错。

屋子的门关着，但没锁，他敲了几下就听到里面传来“请进”的招呼。屋内确实有吧台，唯一一个服务生模样的人正站在吧台后面。他朝来客点点头，擦杯子的手却没停住。

“这里有酒吗？”

“有，但还没到时间。”

“现在有什么？”

咖啡。二阶堂不常喝咖啡，可眼下他选择既来之则安之。他随便指了一行手写菜单上的文字，转身准备找张靠窗的桌子落座。

“啊不好意思，这位客人，请坐在这里。”

二阶堂回头，对方指了指吧台前的长凳。

“那边的餐区刚打扫完。”

再擦一遍桌子很累，这会儿就我一个人。那人坦然地笑着，镜片背后的眼睛眯成弯月，让人不觉得有任何不妥。话毕他将一杯清水放在二阶堂正对的台面上，意思是请客人稍等片刻。

二阶堂一只手撑头看着面前的男人取出咖啡豆、逐粒筛选、放进木制磨具里打细。那人此刻神情严肃，薄唇微抿，只顾盯着磨具中褐色豆子们的变化。他的头发斜分梳向两侧，部分遮住额角，脸庞瘦削而白皙。架在挺直鼻梁上的那副金丝边眼镜，更衬得整个人清秀斯文。

喀啦喀啦的研磨声停下了，修长有力的手指离开手摇转柄，端起装有咖啡粉的小巧抽屉，倒进玻璃瓶口的漏斗上，又拿起壶嘴细长的水壶朝那堆粉末一圈圈浇去。整套动作一气呵成，是经过长年累月操作才有的行云流水般的风范。跟门口的英文招牌给人的粗糙印象完全两样。

从头至尾两人都没说话，站在吧台后的男人更是无暇看面前唯一的观众一眼，直至将杯子递给二阶堂时，才朝他展露微笑。

苦，真苦。然而留在口中的香味细密绵长，像要替人扫却忧愁似的，宽慰着他的神经感官。

“很好喝。”

他诚实地说出评价。咖啡制作者闻声给自己也倒上一杯，小口啜饮后笑容中多了几分满意。

二阶堂掏出钞票时被叫住了。

“我请客。”

“还没到营业时间所以不收费？”

“也不是，因为刚才那杯不是你点的那款。”

戴眼镜的男人解释道，开店前他正要按照习惯给自己冲杯咖啡，恰好有客来，便顺带多准备了一个人的份。一开始他就没管二阶堂点了什么。

“你这生意做得挺随性。”

“开店如果光为了做生意，那多无聊。”

男人笑的时候眼角有细小的纹路，二阶堂估摸他的年龄和自己相仿，也许更年轻一点。他的格子衬衫外面套着围裙，胸口的名牌上写着“TETSUYA”。

“是我。”

听到二阶堂念出声，那人爽快回应，并告诉他晚上八点后店里就有酒喝。

“如果到那时客人您还愿意来的话。”

“晚上你还在店里？”

“在。”

快到九点时二阶堂推开店门，方才在路口时他就看到店内灯火通明、人影绰绰，进去后的景象更是不禁令他怀疑这跟他白天到访的是否是同一家店。

大厅坐满了人，一头长卷发的女服务生来回将酒杯端到一张张桌子上，吧台后戴着圆边帽的陌生男人正和面前的顾客们谈笑。他随口喊住一个人问哲也在不在，对方指了指餐区尽头，那里有一道宽大的布帘，从天花板垂到地面。

四周的灯光变暗。随着人们鼓掌频率的加快，布帘徐徐展开，后边是地面抬高了几公分的圆台。光束自上而下打在正中间的人身上，没了白天的眼镜和围裙，头发被运动款额带束起，加上宽大的白色T恤，使他看起来像个尚在念书的学生。

欢快的音乐响起，台上的人脚步轻点地面，手臂交替在空中划出线条。转动身体时带起的劲风，使他垂在额带外面的发丝上下抖动。肩背顷刻绷紧，复又舒展，拉伸出流畅的弧度，如张开双翼的白鸟。

二阶堂明白了那人没提到的不无聊是什么意思。

“哲也老师还是那么厉害！”

观众似乎都是老顾客，但叫好声依然透露着对舞者的尊敬。

连跳三首后，哲也走下舞台向吧台走去，便发现了白天的那个男人，还是一样的休闲装扮，挑高的个子和挺拔的站姿也依然显眼。他一直看着哲也走向这边。

“跳得很棒。”

“谢谢。”

“现在果真有酒。”

“那是当然，你喝到了吗？“

“还没。”

“我也是。”

我请你，谢谢白天的咖啡。二阶堂说完，看到对方露出欣然接受的微笑。那张清秀的面孔上混合着激烈运动后的兴奋潮红，少了镜片的遮挡，向上望着他的眼睛显得更加闪亮。

他们在吧台的角落坐下，刚开始有不少人来找哲也干杯，同时问起一旁的陌生面孔。

“我的一个朋友。”

哲也答完顿了顿，不等他再度开口，身边一直沉默的男人就对那些人也对他补上自我介绍。

“二阶堂。”

之后穿着夹克的男人继续一言不发，围过来的人也渐渐少了。

“喝酒不用那么严肃吧。”

取下汗湿的额带，舞者将头发朝两侧捋着。

“有吗？”

二阶堂按了按额头，碰到的眉心那块皮肤果然是皱起的，这几乎是下意识的动作，他刻意调动一下面部肌肉才恢复成平淡的表情。

“难道是习惯？”

“也许吧。”

“真想象不出你是做什么的。”

“你不会想知道。”

“听起来好危险。”

深红色调的画面刹那从脑中划过，快习惯性皱眉的时候他转念一想，手搁在下巴上慢慢笑起来，目光平和地注视面前的人。这个动作通常能让对方信服他的话不再深究。

二阶堂笑的时候眼角略微下垂，宽大的双眼皮和异常高挺的鼻梁在晕黄灯光烘托下有些异域风情，笑容也变得带有几分迷惑人的意味。

不出意外地，他看到他的交谈对象微微睁大了眼睛，表情又似乎恍悟。

随后基本是哲也在说话。他和朋友们合伙开了这家店，三人轮流照看。店从午后开始营业，下午茶到晚餐时间休息，晚上重又开门迎客直到凌晨。客人们主要在晚上光顾，兴致好的时候他会来段表演助兴。

“还以为你是职业舞者。”

二阶堂记得观众们喊他老师，他说完便看到对方脸上褪去的潮红又回来了一些。空闲的时候在教附近的小孩子和年轻人跳舞，久了大家就这样喊开了，哲也解释着。

“还教年轻人，真的很厉害，不过你也挺年轻的。”

就那样了，说来我们应该差不多年龄。哲也报出一个数字后，二阶堂停顿了一下，想到今天在这边没有碰到一个认识他的人，便如实答复。

“看不出来比我年长啊，那我要改口成二阶堂桑了。”

“就叫二阶堂吧。”

他才反应过来，从一开始他们就直接以对方的名字相称，仿佛某种默契。

大厅又响起一阵欢呼，有人大声喊着“Jack和Rose来啦”，哲也介绍接下来是歌手登场。二阶堂以为会是一对男女恋人，结果圆形舞台上现身的是两名体形结实的男子，他难得表现出了惊讶。

像是预料到他的反应一般，哲也笑着继续介绍。下巴上留有一撮胡子的那位有间叫Jack Pot的吉他店，胡子蓄在嘴唇上方的另一位则开着名为Rose的酒吧，客人们习惯用店名称呼他们。他们是哲也的朋友，偶尔会到对方的店里捧场。

之后他们又捡起了中断的话题，彼此交换的年龄确实相近，哲也讲起少年时期的趣闻，二阶堂也选择了一些能聊得下去的学生时代的往事。两人的经历必然不尽相同，聊天时却有种亲切感，仿佛分隔两处长大的青梅竹马重逢。除了工作，二阶堂平时并不会与别人谈话，更不会提起自己的过往，尽量保持缄默也是他的原则。今天他可能用完了一个月的发言额度。

You stole my heart. You fill my heart. 

耳边传来二重唱的歌声，音色是与歌手们外形有些不相符的甘醇与柔和，和四处飘浮的酒香糅合在一起，调合着他的呼吸与思考的频率。

等到所有人离去，二阶堂靠在路灯上看着哲也锁了院门，随后便站定在檐下，望向他的眼睛亮晶晶的。他走过去抬起对方下巴，含住了那对薄薄的嘴唇。

起初是沾染了夜风的清凉触感，很快唇上的皮肤便在舌尖互相交换位置的过程中升温，比他们今晚喝下的所有的酒都要烫。他用另一只手压住哲也因为跳舞而被汗水沾湿的后脑勺，对方也伸手环住了他的肩膀。

漫长的吻结束，道别反而不好说出口。

“一周后店里会举行周年庆祝会，规模也就跟今天差不多。”

“我会来的。”

作为店老板之一的男人转身走向二阶堂相反的方向，又扭头冲他笑了笑，二阶堂等了一会儿才听到对方开口。

“其实是第一次。”

喜欢上男人、和男人接吻，都是第一次。风吹得哲也的前发遮住了眼睛，二阶堂走上前把它们拨开。

“我也是。”

在那张变红的脸颊上落下一个浅吻后，他觉得此时自己一定在微笑。

**to be continued**

**P.S**

虽然嗨喽里二阶堂是反派，却意外不讨厌这个角色，还感到了蜜汁魅力（橘哥滤镜加成，希望中之人别吃醋，请假装在和铁老师演另一个剧

标题演变自血界战线第一季ED

熊和鸡唱的歌是《P.B.E》，依然是溜鸡有约的安利


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续熬糖

晚上八点，二阶堂来到熟悉的路口。他靠在上周分别时的路灯柱上，点了一根烟，看着人们陆续走进挂满彩灯的院门。

乐声隐约传来，交织着酒的浓香，和烤制食品的甜腻气味。夜色发酵得暖意融融。

路标模样的招牌也装饰着灯串，另粘一块硬纸板，上写一周年纪念的字样。

他待在目前的栖身之地远不止一年，却从没想过要庆祝。

待烟燃到尽头，他拍拍外套下摆的皱褶，朝店内走去。

和他第一次来的时候不同，店里所有的桌子都收走了，椅子们贴墙一圈圈围成同心圆，大厅中央的地板空出来，边缘洒上花瓣，变成临时的舞池。坐着的人们频频举杯，站着的则随着音响里播放的蓝调摇摆。

二阶堂望向吧台，戴眼镜的店老板兼舞者正在和他的朋友谈笑。

“先来一杯？”

他早已注意到这位径直走向他的客人，将宽口杯推到那人前面，杯中盛有带冰块的橙色液体。

“这是你调的酒？”

“是我朋友，我还不太会。”

一旁的圆边帽男人笑他谦虚，和二阶堂寒暄几句后，转身去招呼吧台另一端的客人。

味道调和得很老道，二阶堂给出评价时从不说假话。哲也听罢跟在夸他自己一样高兴，他斜靠在吧台边，没有要坐下的意思。

“能为我调一杯吗？”

“抱歉，现在不行。”

快到表演时间，他要去换装做准备。

“你这身就很好。”

哲也依然穿着衬衫，这次是素色，洁白干净，和他的肤质很像。二阶堂没有说出后面那句，对方仍被他逗笑了。

四周渐暗，唯有舞池上方的球型大灯彩光流溢，游移的光斑使地板好似湖水起伏。红衣的舞者从欢呼声中款步而来，一个轻旋便降临湖心。

仅喝过一小杯酒的二阶堂，已然体会到了微醺。

鼓点由缓到急，舞池中的人化身一团跃动的火，足尖与后跟交替敲击地面，每一声脆响都回荡得惊心动魄。臂膀、手腕、双腿、脚踝……力量和速度从他的躯体各处迸发，生命原始的美，是荒野之火，引燃观者的呼吸和脉动。

对视的瞬间，赤色的熔岩流进二阶堂心里。他颔首接下那个抛给他的笑容，一言不发，只回以灼灼目光。

他陪同头脑人物们去过不少剧院，身处豪华包厢，沉默地望着宽广的舞台，和台上欢歌的演员。这里没有盛装华服、繁复布景，也不用分分秒秒都神经紧绷，扫视排查每一个暗处角落。不过一段舞的时间，莫名他可以放松自己，任凭视线被牵引到那人身上定格。

汗水使薄薄的布料黏住皮肤，大幅动作时复又抖开，一道道光束撞在其上，飞溅着洒落。于是他看到哲也的身形线条时而清晰时而隐约，恍若湖中碎影，令人想伸手抓住，又始终扑空。

今天哲也的舞蹈只有一段，重头戏交给客人们自己上演，只要愿意谁都能走进舞池尽情欢乐。大厅尽头的圆台上，二重唱其中之一的歌手离开架子鼓走向他的搭档，后者递给他麦克风，坐到钢琴边。歌声和琴声一起为舞会拉开帷幕，室内的空气再度沸腾。

二阶堂回到吧台，等候点燃全场热情的舞者换回平时的装束。过了好一会儿，熟悉的素白衬衫晃到他面前。

“你没继续喝？”

“没顾上，一直在看你。”

哲也现在的笑容不像在台上那样锐气四射，抿起的嘴唇透着一丝害羞。

“那我来调吧。”

尚在见习阶段的调酒师边说边挽起衣袖，二阶堂看着露出的那截小臂，心中突然萌生一个念头。

“这个等会儿再说。”

他起身弯腰，手臂在空中划了道弧。

——请和我跳支舞。

由于缎料的质地，二阶堂的深灰外套在灯光下隐隐闪着银光，高大挺拔的身材少了些压迫感，配上浅淡的微笑，平添几分风雅。哲也看向那只伸向他的手，怔住了。

“想不到你也会跳舞。”

他用力跟对方击了一掌，才心甘情愿被那个宽厚的大手握住。

“消遣的程度，比不上哲也老师。”

“别突然这样叫我啊。”

哲也玩笑似地抱怨，腰被揽住时他听到男人笑了，尾音擦过他的前发。

好的，哲——也——

音节被刻意拉长，念出名字的嘴唇呵出一阵热气，迎面扑上他的额头。他像被烫到一样向后弹去，横在腰侧的手臂稳稳接住了他。始作俑者没有笑话他的小动作，带领他轻快地穿过人群，旋转到舞池中。

脚步随着歌曲的节奏滑动，女伴的角色难不倒哲也，他熟悉很多类型的舞步，陌生的是当下的情境。

面向观众时，他一心沉浸在舞蹈的世界，演出前的换装犹如一道简单的仪式，让他从平时那个顾店的咖啡师TETSUYA中抽离出来，享受另一番精神上的愉悦。

而现在，他身穿自己的常服，和周围的人们一样随意摇晃。不深钻什么技巧，也不追求什么效果，奇妙的松弛感包裹着他。

二阶堂的手掌贴合在他的掌心、腰侧，传来的温度和力度十分舒适。

他在和另一个人一起跳舞，重要的其实不是跳舞，是那人想和他待在同一个空间，共享同一片氛围。

他也是，却为这样想的自己而紧张。听起来有些蠢。

偶尔他们擦碰到对方，男人胸腹的大片肌肉隔着衣物也能传来坚硬触感。二阶堂手长腿长，比精瘦的哲也壮上一号，转弯时的手臂动作像要把哲也圈在怀里。

或许该找些话题聊一聊，话到嘴边他撞见二阶堂看过来的目光，一时全忘到脑后。男人的双眼亮如夜星，绽放着让人眩晕的勃勃生机。初见时，那眼神是淡漠的，甚至冰冷。他有幸见证冰的消融。

那一天的晚风清凉。哲也止住回想，他的脸在发热。

You’re just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you.

爵士风的编曲优雅又活泼，歌手的嗓音跟他昵称相衬，玫瑰色，渲染着旖旎风味。二阶堂用视线追寻着他的舞伴的，引导那双眼睛看向自己。

“跳完这首就去喝酒吧。”

哲也难以偏过头，只能往下看，两人的腹部恰好又贴到一起，他不得不和二阶堂对视。

“好啊，只要是你调的。”

酒当然是要喝的，但如果可以，二阶堂宁愿就维持现在这样跳一晚上，一直跳下去。

他们离场时收获了欢呼的口哨声，有一部分是送给二阶堂的，看得出哲也心情很好，回到吧台一连做了几杯不同花式的鸡尾酒。后来两人兴致都上来了，哲也无暇充当调酒师，眼前有什么他们就喝什么，倒也愉快自在。

午夜过去，庆典散场，店里重又恢复安静。二阶堂弓背撑在台面上，意识还很清明，他旁边的人已经趴倒，枕着手臂昏昏然睡去。吧台后的圆边帽男人开始收拾东倒西歪的空瓶。

不远处的歌手们也结束了对饮，闻声过来和勤劳的当班店长道别，还趁火打劫在醉醺醺的哲也脸上又戳又捏。后者被弄醒了，顺势拖住叫Jack的男人，假装要揪他下巴上的小胡子。Rose则抱臂站在一边看他们闹。

麻烦您送一下他，店长将哲也拜托给二阶堂。

二阶堂点头应承，又看了他一眼，让关系更好的这两位帮忙似乎更合适。

“说来你都没怎么跟我们喝，今天就不管你了。”

故意冲着迷糊的哲也喊，不等回应Rose就笑嘻嘻地拽起他的伙伴，向二阶堂他们挥挥手，走出店门。

店长朝二阶堂耸耸肩。

“哲也他啊，请过不少人的酒，”长卷发的第三位合伙人也走了过来，对他甜甜一笑，“但他从不跟别人跳舞。”

扶醉酒的人走路自己也有些摇晃，温热身体靠着他，把全部重量放心交予他，久违的被全身心信赖的舒畅感，让二阶堂仿佛也醉了一般，有片刻的恍惚。他所属的地方从不缺人，团结一体行事是常态，各顾各的身家也是常态，去相信他人或被人所信，都是会丢性命的事。

哲也的家和店很近，步行一两条街就到了。进门后他没急着去开灯，而是先把人小心地平放在沙发上，然后去找水。

袖口传来拉扯的力道，二阶堂回头，被结结实实地咬住嘴唇，原本躺在沙发上的男人凭借攀住他肩膀的劲，蹭着他坐起来。

他拉亮落地灯，哲也一下子放开他捂住了眼，顺带遮住脸上的红潮。他凑上前，慢慢地依次亲着那些并拢的手指。

除去衣物的过程中两人也不忘交换亲吻，手掌贴住肌肤四处游移，他们化身成彼此的磁极难以分开。二阶堂向下探去，覆住对方和自己一样的热源，故意在发红的耳垂边说道。

“真正醉了的人是不会有反应的。”

“我可没说过我喝醉了。”

哲也的笑中夹杂着喘息，他抬手褪掉二阶堂的衬衫，男人停顿片刻，没有阻止他。

成块的坚实肌肉组合成令人赞叹的艺术品，其上却分布着刺痛感官的各类红痕，有的与周围皮肤已相差无几，有的扭曲成一团，肉眼可见的凹凸不平。

最后他看向右肩，一只巨大的兽爪，披满鳞片。随着呼吸的起伏，那纹样如同活物。

“龙抓住了你。”

半晌，二阶堂听见喃喃自语般的声音，哲也用嘴唇描绘着他皮肤下面靛青染成的锋利爪尖，带着些许颤抖。

“这种形容我还是第一次听到。”

他不禁放声大笑，捧起面前人的脑袋与他鼻尖相触。

“你不害怕吗？”

他们仅见过一次面，接受了自己的吻的他还什么都不知道。什么时候狡猾已经植入自己的骨髓了，二阶堂自嘲。

“有一点。”

年轻男人并非一无所知，出来开店打拼总会懂一些东西，邻近地区的动荡他有所耳闻，包括引发动荡的那个庞大组织。

但因为是你，就不怕了。哲也的薄唇抿成一条线，眼神毫不退缩。二阶堂叹口气，听不出悲或喜，他用舌尖舔开男人绷紧的唇线。

中途两人都有些吃力。二阶堂身边不乏爱好风月之人，男男女女来来往往，他没做过也大概知晓此时用哪些方法能轻松一些。哲也的躯体弯折出夸张的角度，是长期跳舞打造出的柔韧感。他用掌心和嘴唇轮流抚慰那片肌理均匀的胸口，看着白皙的皮肤渐渐变成淡粉。

同样未曾经历过的男人仰起身，发丝不住地抖动，汗水接连滴洒，熔岩一样的目光再次灌注到他心里。顷刻他全身血液的热量都调动起来，汇聚成高密度的一点，在深处星团陨落般的爆发。

天还未亮，二阶堂起身穿戴完毕，离开前他吻了一下蜷在床上的人。哲也还是睡眼迷蒙的状态，得知他要马上出发，忽然就清醒了。

与这个能让他自如微笑和交谈的男人相遇纯属偶然，但二阶堂不希望以后的见面还是要靠偶然，他明白对方也不希望。

他是龙的强有力的右爪，同时他也确实被龙抓住，不容抽身，背后的组织跟他成了命运共同体。他曾以为这是来之不易的力量，没想到会有一天，他连一个简单的承诺都无力给予。

“我一直在这里……”

哲也重新缩进被窝，二阶堂跟着蹲下来，执意听他说完。

——所以你要记得来。

——好。

他终于还是作出了回答。

**to be continued**

**P.S**

等不及还是让他们上本垒了！

给之前声出演的熊和鸡加了点戏


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最终回  
> 末尾微量RPS内容

二阶堂到店的时间渐渐不再有规律，有时不满一周就来，有时隔一个月才现身。还有些时候，男人直接等在哲也家门口。他们一碰面便亲吻缠绵，热恋情侣般温存一夜，而天亮前二阶堂必定会离开，次次皆然。

苦涩咖啡和浓烈酒精，跳舞、观舞以及床上共舞，组成两人绝大部分的相处时光。

蜘蛛丝自空中垂下，无风也徐徐摇动，他和二阶堂之间的关系脆弱而单薄，又坚韧地不肯断裂。

唯一一次能称得上约会的见面，是二阶堂陪他逛书店。

背负繁重任务的男人难得白天有空，他们在街上漫无目的地走，偶尔交谈，大部分时间沉默着。经过一家装修考究的书店，哲也想起最近的生活杂志会登载咖啡特辑，便拉着二阶堂进去。

除了介绍咖啡的杂志，主打室内设计、家居装饰等内容的也十分吸引人，尤其是对于正在经营该类店铺的老板。不知不觉，哲也沉浸在浏览书杂的乐趣里，一本接一本翻阅对比。等他抬起头，视野中已没有了熟悉的身影。

本该一眼认出的高大男人仿佛凭空消失，碍于店内无法大声呼唤，哲也只得放远视线左右张望。

他穿行在一排排书架之间，每走到新的区域，便停下来仔细扫描一张张陌生的脸，却仅仅收获了其他顾客投来的好奇眼神。

几轮下来，哲也仍然寻找无果，可能只是暂时走散，也可能对方临时接到任务不辞而别。霎时一阵慌乱包裹住他，类似刚烘培好的咖啡豆滚落满地，而他别说去一一捡起，连弯腰的力气都被抽空殆尽。

如果在最初就做好最坏的打算，那么最后不管何种结果都能接受，这种自我保护几乎是出自本能。男人无论什么时候从身边消失都不奇怪，从一开始，哲也便给自己倾注了觉悟。可他没有想过，或者不愿去想，万一真的发生应该如何面对。二阶堂的出现带给他心悸般的喜悦，而离开也将是庞大到难以想象的空虚。

书店里，人们或来回走动，或在感兴趣的书本前驻足，安抚人心的油墨味道在空中缓缓漂浮，似乎能凝滞时间。背靠高耸及顶的书架，哲也盯着地板发呆。一本书递到他眼前。

书握在二阶堂手中。哲也抬头，视线对焦模糊，大脑还在召回远游的思绪。男人伸出另一只手，替他扶正不知何时滑落到鼻尖的眼镜。

“在想什么？”

“……你。”

二阶堂压低音量笑着，面对突来的表白，人总会有一些受宠若惊。

与此同时，他也看见哲也眼底的彷徨。在询问和安慰之中，二阶堂选择了后者，他试图用轻快的语气调节气氛。

“我找了一会儿，这个看起来很适合你，从咖啡豆鉴别到各类机器的使用都有涵盖。不过也许里面的内容你已经知道了——”

“不要离开我。”

突然的打断使两人都不由停下了对话。原本他是要说谢谢的，哲也攥紧垂在身侧的拳头，又因为想到什么而放弃似地松开。为他找了半天书的人没有再继续说下去，他也知道对方无法给出进一步的确切回答。在二阶堂的手收回之前，哲也接过那本书，贴在胸口抱着。

随后他还未反应过来便被抓住手腕，二阶堂沉默着带他穿过书架和人群，结账后又拽他出了店门，直接拐进附近的小巷。

背撞在水泥墙上，疼痛立即袭来。在哲也以为头也会撞到时，宽大的掌心轻托住他的后脑勺，下巴却被紧紧钳住抬高。二阶堂的吻带着力道，又十分有耐心地缠绕不休。顾不上被行人发现的可能，他的口中和脑中只有一片潮热。

分开后，两人的呼吸仍近距离交错着。从对方眼中，哲也看到肩膀不断起伏的自己，而男人笑起来会弯出弧度的眼睛，此刻静默如风平湖面。

这是回答吗？他很想问出来，简单的话语反复在喉头翻滚，结果还是被吞了回去。

他展开双臂拥抱住眼前人。二阶堂的手仍托着他的脑袋，手指缠绕着头发，一下又一下，轻轻扯动，最终将他按在自己颈窝。哲也咬开衣领，在那道锁骨上吮出一个浅痕。

“哲也，要开始了——”

他灌了一大口冰咖啡，好让脸颊的热度降下来。

ROSE今晚有演出，吉他店老板的个人专场，这里的主人则作为助兴嘉宾合唱一首。哲也站在台下，既是观众，也是被两位好友拜托检验效果的评审。

昏黄与暖红的灯光糅合在一起，台上台下的人跟随九十年代的节拍悠然摇摆。飘渺的繁盛时期将尽之际，连歌曲都是无畏中透着迷醉。

Won't be long. Won't be long. 很快就要展露笑颜，而我愿为你献上一切。

化身歌手的吉他店老板，笑容有些腼腆，旁边的嘉宾则乐得眼睛都快看不到了。两人特意用轻松的方式一扫旋律本身的惆怅，突显欢乐的一面。哲也面前的人们不禁纷纷高举手臂，灯光晃过去，皆是一张张无忧的笑脸。

富有律动感的歌声令他想跳一段舞步，然而现在他是观众，不是表演者。哲也又喝了一口咖啡。

当他在台上表演的时候，二阶堂在用什么样的表情看他？舞蹈中的匆匆转身或姿势定格时，隔着重重人影，他们的目光曾短暂交汇数次。哲也想起那些时刻二阶堂轮廓深邃的面庞上，是带着微笑的。

二阶堂跟他已经很久没有联系了。他没有存二阶堂的号码，二阶堂也没打给他，即使这样，之前他们也延续了下来，不知是否该感谢神明。

马上就会、很快将抵达，won't be long。歌还在唱着，可无论回忆当时，还是期许未来，距离现在似乎都是触摸不到的遥远。

场内温度在攀升，前前后后的陌生躯体不时轻撞着他，像要引领他一起跃入欢乐之海。哲也跟着他们笑了，却觉得杯中的液体越来越苦，苦得难以下咽。明明他从不排斥这种苦味。

不过是恢复常温，他想。最终会再度冷掉，到那时，苦味就不会浓郁了。

次日早上天气阴沉，到了傍晚，终于下起暴雨。

由于并非公休日，来的客人很少，零点前店便熄灯打烊。哲也把伞搁在院门边，腾出两只手专心锁门。

街灯的光晕被雨幕稀释，似乎即将融化在不停流动的漆黑里。待他回头，眼前便是这样一幅景象。

再仔细一看，瘦削的灯柱边有个人影。伞是黑的，外套也是黑的，所以刚开始他还以为是自己花了眼。

人影朝前走了几步，快到檐下时停住。压低的伞面抬起，哲也止住了即将发出声的询问。

男人梳着背头，风衣里面的衬衫露出齐整翻领，长围巾垂到风衣下摆，牛津鞋踩在地面积水上。但再近一点，便能看见额角发丝散乱，风衣领口被拧出折痕，雪白围巾的底部沾满深色污渍。

可能是飞溅的泥点，哲也努力寻找解释。雨水的清爽夹杂着土腥味扑面而来，在那之中传出一丝异样气息，他不得不正视现状。附在二阶堂围巾上的，是干涸的血迹。

“你……刚结束工作？”

他移开盯着围巾的目光，去看二阶堂的脸。

“是的，恰好路过。”

还是熟悉的语调，男人身上好像什么都没发生过，仅仅是好像。感受到哲也的视线再度回到衣物下缘的可疑血迹，二阶堂作出了说明。

“这不是我的。”

哲也抬头和他对视，他不由得拢了一下风衣，然而哲也抢先他一步拉开。

侧腹位置的衬衫底下，有不自然的堆叠痕迹。透过白色布料，隐约可见一些暗影，数十分钟前曾有血浸出绷带又凝结。

“那这个呢？”

“已经处理过了，不会有问题。”

二阶堂语气平淡，陈述着显而易见的事实。对于那些肉眼看不到的地方，比如他对别人做了什么、是谁以何种方式使他受伤、伤口大小深浅如何，则缄默不语。

“为什么不回去，你需要休息。”

雨滴飘进屋檐下方，眼镜泛起雾气。哲也用袖口随便擦了擦，可水雾又逐渐聚拢，他的内心只剩下焦躁。

男人又朝他走了一步，将他纳入伞面庇护的范围内。

“我想看看你。”

几乎是同时二阶堂的另一只手臂搂住他，而他环住了二阶堂的脖子。牙齿颤抖间哲也咬到自己的嘴唇，那处伤口被男人用唇舌细细舔吻。

雨势没有减弱的迹象，回家的路程虽短，两人共一把伞仍被淋湿大半。

二阶堂的伤口没有恶化，看来他所在的组织确实有完备的支撑力量，能够在第一时间给予救助。哲也帮二阶堂擦净身上的其他地方，碰到一处较新的疤痕时，手上略微使劲，不出所料他听见男人发出吸气的嘶声。

“别按，这样会痛。”

“原来你能感觉到痛。”

“你把我当成什么了，”二阶堂笑了，这是今晚他第一次笑，“当然会有感觉。”

哲也把掌心贴上那处绷带，没有按下去，就那样一直停留着。二阶堂捉过他的手放到唇边，刚碰到手背，整个人就被推倒在沙发上。当然按他的体形和力量，是不会任人轻松推倒的，在哲也的手臂伸来时他顺势后仰了。

年轻的舞者用自身重力压住他的腿，一件件脱掉衣物，只剩眼镜端正地架在那张同样端正的脸上。二阶堂取下它的时候，夹在男人耳后的碎发亲吻似地滑到脸侧。

皮带扣与拉链叮当作响，之后是从喉间迸发的像在忍耐什么的低喊。被温水擦拭过的皮肤很快又热了起来，两人不断相接的地方更是如同岩浆奔流，二阶堂拉过坐在腰上的人，让他靠在自己胸口短暂休息。

“让我来吧。”

“不，你休息就好。”

我自己来。哲也的声音很小，却十分坚定。二阶堂也不再勉强，只是在他落下快要倾倒时扶稳他的腰身。

他看着哲也脸上由浅粉变成令人心醉的绯红，汗水自额头流下，沾湿不受控制开阖的唇角。到最后二阶堂还是撑着坐起来，眼前的劲瘦胸膛随着急促呼吸间浮现出肋骨线条，他覆以嘴唇勾画，停在一侧转为啃咬。

耳边响起更为剧烈的喘息。哲也垂下头，汗湿的头发和他的纠缠在一起，他们维持着这样的姿势待了很久。

醒来后，二阶堂发觉眼前一片明亮，咖啡的气息从虚掩的卧室门飘进来。他直接睡到了早上，而不是在黎明时刻就推门而出，或许这段时间的确太累了。

哲也的睡衣略小一号，他披在肩上，赤脚走到厨房。背对他的咖啡师转过来时差点弄洒杯子，二阶堂连同拿着杯子的那只手一同握入自己手中。

清晨的第一个吻带着足够令人摆脱困倦的咖啡香味，生活的本来面目不过如此。

他们一起用完早餐，然后是午餐，在播放CD的书架边度过整个下午。日落时分，二阶堂起身告别。哲也把烘干的衣服递给他，没有出言阻拦。

“我会再来的，一定会。”

这次是二阶堂主动做出了承诺，在哲也还未有任何表示之前就说出了口。

你要去完成什么重要的事情吗？是的。

要到很远的地方去吗。不是。

很久之后才会来吗。

二阶堂既没有否定，也没有肯定。他吻了吻哲也的额头。

——只是，请你一定等我。

“今晚来ROSE吗，哲也？我和隆二要正式排练了。”

吉他店老板才走进院子就开始叫他。下周是圣诞节，livehouse有联合演出，他很轻松地准备了一段舞，男声二重唱的组合却不断卡壳，两位好友一致要求他过去帮忙提建议。

“我会去的，今天只有白天当班。”

刚摆好桌椅，哲也在围裙上擦擦手去准备咖啡。

“不用了，我马上就走，对了，”来客摸摸下巴上的小胡子，“正式演出时你那个男朋友要来吗？”

哲也摇着磨具的手停了下来，他们面面相觑。

不对吗，不然怎么称呼，总不能是女朋友吧。男人努力思索着，脸上露出与威猛外表不太相符的纯真神情。

“小吉你快去忙你的。”

送走好友，哲也重新回到吧台筛选新到的一批豆子。午后刚开门的时间，通常不会有人来，朋友的临时造访也只是凑巧。

装了咖啡豆的布袋被一一存放好，白日咖啡店的当班老板坐在吧台凳上稍作休息。自从二阶堂受伤那次之后，他再也没有出现在哲也眼前。期间，哲也断断续续听闻过一些关于隔壁地区的事情，年轻的人们揭露了重大黑幕，盘根错节的庞大组织被动了筋骨，有人重逢有人离开。但他未曾获知一个名叫二阶堂的男人的消息。

这几天飘的雨夹杂着雪籽，今天则完全变成细小的雪花，冷冽的空气仿佛在为即将到来的节日作准备。

门口的铃铛响了。

刚进吧台，围裙的系带就散开了，哲也连忙走到角落整理。

“不好意思这位客人，本店还没正式营业，请稍等片刻。”

“有酒吗？”

“有，可是还没到时间——”

以前某个时候，好像也发生过这种对白，而这个声音，在他脑海中不知响起过多少次。哲也急忙跑出来，来者就站在门口，和他第一次来到这里的姿势一模一样。

可很多地方却不一样。总是向后梳起的背头随意侧分着，修身的深色外套不见了，松软的宽大毛衣使男人看起来温和了许多。事实上他的表情也确实很温和，男人在微笑着。

“……二阶堂。”

想说的话争先恐后往外挤，哲也看着对方因笑容而略微下垂的眼角，只念出了名字。

“叫我健一郎。”

男人把哲也的双臂揽到肩上，让他环住自己，然后拥住他的背。

“健一郎，”他重复了一遍，“下次再见是什么时候。”

等待的过程使哲也迫切想直接知道剧集末尾，他不想再反复揣测了。

“没有下次。”

尽管已有准备，但哲也还是感到心脏几乎瞬间停滞。他尽力控制面部表情，却在听到男人下一句话时控制不住地扭曲起来。

“因为我不会再走了。”

男人侧过脸想要来吻他，他使劲推开那张笑得无辜的脸，随后又抓着衣领把人拽回来，用力亲上去。

不开玩笑了，你这里缺店员吗？

缺。

还缺很多，哲也抬起头。比如舞伴，比如试酒员，比如恋人。

**End**

**P.S**

自己对违背初衷的自己作检讨，本来只打算写角色相关，结果RPS元素还是出现了。心中的横须贺RPS和二阶堂铁其实不一样，应该把两种模式区分开的。

熊和鸡唱的是王碧浪。


End file.
